Putin
by nononoNips
Summary: AU where Levi is a werewolf and Eren is a male cheerleader. Levi and Eren are friends with benefits, Eren loves Marvel. With the up coming prom coming up, Eren has to help plan, and organize the event. After run ins with hot Yoga teachers and real life superheroes. Which one of these capable men will he take back to his in laws at the end of the year?
1. Chapter 1

Eren was sitting on the floor of his cheap dorm. And by cheap he meant mattress on the floor, and everything that was supposed to be put onto shelves, when he unpacked, had taken up permanent residence in card board boxes. There was a leak in the roof, but at least their was heat and a dim light, even a old TV with one of those vintage VCRs installed underneath the screen. It was no 70 in flat screen, but neither was he. He could have sworn this wasn't a real room, more like a kitchen, the way the floor wasn't wooden slates or carpet like Mikasa's was. Instead it was a hard, black and white chess board print. The walls at least managed to liven up the room, with all the Marvel posters he had put up, but in the end the only thing that really made it home was his annoying, horrible, cute, sweet, grumpy guy who visited in the night as of lately. Who was currently snoring off a dull hangover on the right side of his king size mattress, half covered in Eren's Winter Solider comforter. Which seemed to be the only thing keeping Levi somewhat decent, covering up his naked bottom half, but not at all sparing Eren the surprise of looking over to see the muscled back, and dark hair that laid against the pillow. How those beautiful shoulder blades shifted when ever he stirred slightly, moving into a position that would cause him to groan. Booming and deep in his throat, like tectonic plates colliding.

This university was a special one, Eren was enjoying his break from his in-laws, and could see his friends more often. Sometimes more of them he'd ever wanted to see in a life time.

He was in sports division. He felt no shame in the fact he was a male cheerleader. What was their to feel shamed about? His cheer leading had led him to meet Levi after all, who spent enough time over, that he counted as Eren's room mate. The dark haired male, didn't actually live on campus, or anywhere really. But he worked hard to be a modeled athlete. Eventually soaring to the top marks in almost every sport that he deemed worth while.

It was a while, that Eren sat their half naked, with an extra blanket pulled around his shoulders, sitting beside the mattress watching his taped version of 'Spiderman 3', and not totally fanboying over the finesse of Venom's CG, whilst munching on his new favorite cappuccino flavored potato chips.

"Hn...Brat..." Eren turned his head, Levi wasn't looking at him, just reaching his hand out, searching. "Gimme some."

Eren laughed, but put a stack of chips in Levi's out stretched palm, which disappeared into his mouth. He groaned.

"Ugh, they taste like crap." his hand returned, "...Gimme another one."

Eren did.

"Nope still crap, I told you to get those Wasabi ones. Coffee in a chip? that's just...wrong...Gimme another one." Eren smiled to himself, and heard Levi crunching on the chips.

'He likes them.' Eren just crawled into bed next to the half asleep football player.

Eren woke up feeling cold. He sat up, Levi wasn't there, but his phone had at least 12 messages on it.

'Eren pop quiz today.'

'Eren you need to get up'

'take a shower'

'wash behind you ears, and well every other place else.'

'use both shampoo and conditioner'

'but don't forget to brush you teeth'

'you can do that while you washing behind your teeth and everywhere else you know,'

and so on and so forth, Mikasa's griping could go on forever. When was she gonna realize he didn't need babying? He check the time, he had plenty of time to get ready before his first class. But he didn't want to wake up, eyelids heavy.

Eventually Mikasa continuous texting bothered him enough to wake up, partly.

Eren pulled on the t-shirt Levi had left on his floor about two weeks ago, and red basketball shorts. He venture out into the quiet hallway, knowing the only other people who lived on the floor where already in the bathroom. He walked in, and brushed his teeth. Bertholdt was at the sink, tossing water on his face.

He yawned and scratched his lower back, the muscles beneath the surface had a familiar twinge. As he scratched his abs, he caught glimpses of the teeth marks on his hip bones, and all those hickeys that trailed up to his neck and all the way down to his calves. The tall dark haired man patted his head.

"You awake, Jeager?" he smiled good-naturedly.

"NooooOOOoo! I'm TiiiiIIIiiiired~!" he yawned as he whined, and A bulky blonde emerged in only a towel from the showers. Steam pouring out by his ankles, and ghosting around his flushed face.

"You can use the shower now Jeager." Reiner stretched and Bertholdt smiled knowingly in the blonde's direction when he whimpered at the ache in his own hips.

Eren barely registered the two other boys as he pulled off his t-shirt and dumped it on the ground. Bertholdt gasped, and Eren had kind of just blinked blearily at him, before looking in the mirror, his eyes widening.

Red angry lines ran up and down his shoulder blades. Two or three, where actually scabbing over. They went in all directions, some even dipping below the waist band of his shorts.

"It looks like a badger was taped to your back." Bertholdt stepped closer, examining a particularly nasty bite. Bruises in the shape of finger tips went along Eren's shoulders and around his hips. The brunette rubbed his neck and shrugged it off. "Are you really okay?"

There was concern in the dark eyes. Eren shied away from the gentle touches to the wounds. "Yeah, totally it happens all the time."

"It doesn't look like sex, Eren. It looks like abuse."

Eren rolled out some tension in his shoulders considering carefully what he could say to that. "Some like it rough."

"Yeah and some get roughed up. There's a difference Eren. Rough sex is, well- it's-"

"It's good Sex."

Eren's face was stern, he didn't say anything more, he just shucked off his shorts, and stepped into the shower, turning the spray to a level below his usual scalding because burning water was not gonna make these battle scars feel better.

When he stepped out of the shower, he saw a pile of neatly folded clothes on the sink. 'Berdt' he thought, as he walked forward. On top was a pair of his Deadpool briefs and he carefully looked around to make sure no one saw him wearing them. He pulled on black sweats after that, and then a white tank top with a picture of Iron Fist, mid punch. He brushed his hair and applied his usual layer of lip balm before exciting the room, checking the time on his phone. He grabbed his bag from his dorm, as he walked past, and made his way down the stairs to his class room, not even bothering wearing foot wear other than socks. Thank God, Art was in the building literally right next door to his dorm or he would have had to pack on the layers for the cool German temperatures that dunked in November.

Inside the other building he waltzed around with the swagger he always had, but with a slight limp. His classroom was high end, worth his hard earned cash. With a kick ass instructor to boot, mind you could be pretty crazy at times though.

As he walked through the door, he was soaked with what smelt like normal water, but for all he knew, she could have just doused him in bee pheromones.

"Welcome to class Jeager!" she said, dropping the container on the floor, and bowing her head."Namaste."

"Namaste." he bowed back awkwardly, taking his seat next to Mikasa, who offered him a towel from her sports bag.

"Thanks," Eren looked around, "Where Reiner and Berdt?"

"They texted me that they had a slight hold up, I already told they where gonna be late." Mikasa's dark hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail her ear buds sticking out like little green jellybeans from her ears.

"Their totally banging right now." Eren laughed.

"duh." Mikasa sat back in her chair, but remembered something and reached for her bag. "Mom sent you these." she handed him a couple boxes of Pocky, along with a armful of other assorted Japanese snacks. Eren's eyes lit up when he saw the pink colored gummies shaped like cat paws.

"Ah! Thank you, Mom!" he cheered as if she was actually there, "Where does she even buy these? I want a million." he popped one into his mouth and chewed. Savoring the rare treat his Mom would send with Mikasa when she would visit.

"Wha-!?"

"AW, What the Fuck!"

Eren didn't even have to turn his head. The slosh of water,and the disgruntled examinations were enough. When he did turn around, the dark hair behemoth's crumpled clothes where dripping, and Reiner, had hid behind him (you know, like a true friend) but managed to still get a face full of water.

"You are late! That's what you get for having Sex when you should be having-" she paused, trying to think of the word, "having...a good time in my class!" she grinned, as they took their seats.

"I see you got doused, Bertholdt, was it worth the extra round?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know was that joke worth the black eye I'm about to give you?" Reiner chimed in behind Bertholdt, shaking the wetness from his hair.

"oh, I'm so scared! I mean the way you leaped behind Berdt when that water was coming at you! What. A. Man." Eren snorted, and puttered out on his dramatics on the last line.

"Alright, class, are we all here?" Zoe looked around, nodding as to see yes, the only students who didn't leave after the first two weeks where present. "I bet you are wondering why I doused you all in holy water?"

'So that's what it was...' Eren thought, he popped in his ear buds, and tuned out Hanji for the majority of the class, faking taking notes. Surrendering his attention to drawing doodles of Levi. One with dog ears, the other in a police men's uniform. He shivered at the latter, maybe Levi would agree to fuck him with at least the hat on, maybe use had cuffs again.

"Eren." Eren glanced up at Mikasa from his doodles. She placed a delicate white hand on his cheek and he winced. "As i thought, here." he nearly jumped ten feet in the air as she pressed a chilled ice pack against his face suddenly. It was almost freaky how she seemed to pack a diaper bag of anything and everything he would ever need. "You need to cut back a little, or your gonna ruin your future acting career."

"What acting career?"

"The Porn Star one...the one you gonna have with me...and your dick...and your stage name will be." she thought for a moment," 'The Jeager Bomb'," she quirked a gentle smile and he laughed nervously avoiding her face.

"Yeah..."

"So are you kids ready fro the fall formal!?" Hanji screamed out, striking a pose, getting everyones' attention.

"NO!"

"Booo!" Reiner yelled, and the five people in the room all looked among themselves.

"Well, to bad!" she grinned, "Because I know for a fact everyone in this room is also in my Leadership Elective Class! So if you want an A, you have no choice!"

Eren huffed, she smiled sweetly despite them, "This years theme will be chosen by..." everyone drummed against the table like a drum roll. Eren held his breath, crossing his fingers it wouldn't be chosen by Mikasa again. Last year, she choose Wedding Night casual. Made everyone show up in fucking womens' underwear, jocks traps and lingerie.

It was fucking awesome.

"Reiner!" Hanji gestured towards the blonde. "Tell us who it is!"

Reiner rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "It's, well, " he opened the folded piece of paper had handed him before class, he sighed, face palming. "...god dammit."

"YEAH!" Eren jumped in victory. Hanji laughed, watching him pump his fist in the air.

"So, Jeager what shall it be?"

"Marvel Mayhem!" He squealed, jumping up from his seat. Mikasa smirked at him.

Hanji nodded, "I had a feeling you'd say that." she wrote the theme out of the board in huge dry erase letters. "Alright, we'll discuss your first projects next period, You are released!" and in perfect timing as usual, the bell rang. They packed up, and Eren returned the ice pack.

He exited the class room with Mikasa, the usual stares they got seemed more so today. Maybe it was the strawberry pink sweater Mikasa wore with pixelated red roses. Maybe it was the lace thigh highs she wore. Maybe it was today's pair of black lacey panties with an intricately laced garter belt. Either way, it was almost the end of the year, people should be used to the way she dressed. He hair shimmered in the glow of the decorative Christmas lights that decorated each doorway of each class room. Save for one.

This particular one was his favorite door, (and room) of the whole school. Besides his own. Surrounded in blue cardboard cut out he made himself, gave it the impression you where opening the doors to a prop straight from Doctor Who.

A blue police booth.

The white washed windows, melded perfectly to the wall, and he prided himself how much positive feed back he got. He pushed the door open and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The icing on the cake the reason he came to this school to study, other than it was one of the best art schools in all of Germany.

Eren didn't know whose idea it was to meld study hall and giant aquariums together, but who ever it was, give them a freaking metal.

On the wall directly to the right,when you walked in, was a huge full wall of thick glass, that separated him and an entire eco-population of tropical fish. He took a seat in one of the wooden tables across from the tank, opening up his laptop. Mikasa did the same snuggling in next to him. The silence filled by the clacking of computer keys. They stayed like that for a while, and before he nudged her gently.

"Aye got any other snacks?"

She leaned down and lifted a tupper-wear out of her bag. His eyes lit up.

"Cookies!"

"Gluten-Free, no flour, no sugar, no butter, butterscotch chips." she smiled her naked lips. plump and pink. "Just the way you like it." He giggled some times her Korean accent made her the second cutest thing in the world to him.

"Your the best!" he dove into the box, eating and entire cookie in one bite.

"So...super heroes?" she looked at him, rubbing her hands together. The aquarium room tended to get a little cold.

"Yeah! I was waiting forever to get chosen for the theme picker!" she settled back in the cushions, sipping gingerly at her thermos. The silence between them was calm.

"Look, Eren." she stared down into her cup, blinking long dark lashes against her cheeks. "I...I saw the scratch marks." his face slumped in a frown.

"No, Mikasa...It's not like that, it's-"

"Very suspicious." she finished for him, taking a sip of the warm drink.

"I resent that." his eyebrows furrowed.

"I resent your attraction to some one who hurts you."

"It's consensual, Mikasa. Haven't I already explained this to you like a hundred times."

"Yeah, but just hear me out Eren." He sat back in the cushion a little more dramatically than he should have, but she ignored it. "We're just concerned. Even Mom said something. Those picture I sent, I tried to get your good sides, but she saw the bruises..." she lifted up the corner of his shirt, where purple had begun to fade. "And the scratches, and well nearly everything else, it's..." she leaned in, "It's gonna catch the attention of the higher ups, for all you know the principal could see and dub it physical abuse, your not exactly secretive about it Eren. Just look at them now, a few are still bleeding..."

He let out a breath right in her face, making her scowl. "You done being Mom, Mikasa?"

"Eren, I'm just worried about you-" Eren slammed his laptop shut and shoved it in his bag. He fished his packed lunch out of her satchel, and jumped up.

"Oh, look at the time! It's right about time for practice." he jogged out. He could have sworn on the way out, even the fish were giving him bad looks. But even so, he refused to cover up the scratches, it showed that he earned them, in some way, and if others got the wrong idea that was their fault.

He rushed into the locker rooms through the gymnasium. Inside he grabbed the footballs from the equipment locker, filled water bottles, and finally grabbed his clip board. He met the other players outside, all of them standing in a line, chests out, towering above him. All except one, who was standing there, boredly, giving Jeager the death stare. His cool gray eyes, popping out against the black of his jersey. They always stood out like that, on every jersey he owned.

Levi Ackerman. His half sisters distant cousin of some sort, the over achiever in everything sports. Best player in Football, best in volleyball, best in track, best in kick boxing, and the captain of the swim club (everything except basketball, that was Sasha's sport). Eren scowled back at him, and called out names, checking them off as he went, spanning out the time before the coach go there as long as possible so he wouldn't arrive to unorderly, not to mention bored players, dilly dallying.

"Jacob"

"here!"

"Jaquline?"

"Here!"

"Oluo!"

"Present!" Eren internally scoffed. Only Levi said present, out of everyone on each team, it was only Levi who started saying that, until his childhood classmate showed up, and had to be in every activity and class Levi had. Eren had a sort of respect for him despite it all though, he at least kept up with Levi in some way. Never even once missing a practice, or dropping a class cause it was too difficult.

"Levi?"

"..."

"Levi?!"

"hmm...what?" Eren saw that Levi pulled out one of his earphones, giving him a smug look, the sounds coming form his unplugged headphone ran along the lines of obscene squelching and, a certain some one moaning Levi's name. Hint, hint, that some one was him. He fumed silently, but checked off Levi's name, allowing him to rearrange his head phone back in his ear.

"Alright everyone here?" Eren threw his bag down and slid it under the bench, depositing the footballs, and water bottles as well. He sat down crossing his legs. As if on que Coach busted through the doors, smiling to himself and trying to hide his drunken hiccups with false coughs. He walked down the line,and everyone seemed to stand a little straighter, even Levi shut off his electronic device and shoved it into his pocket. Where it stayed til the end of practice.

"Good Morning Team." Mr Pixis hummed, the sun shinning down on his bald head.

"GOOD MORNING SIR!" came the teams reply as a whole. Mr. Pixis grinned a little wider, his hands folded neatly behind his back. Completely in control of the world, or at least he acted like it.

"Every one accounted for, Jeager?"

Eren nodded, he was equipment manager, for the most part, other wise he and a few others where the cheerleaders at most games. But they practiced on Fridays only.

"Great." Dot nodded to himself, and in a commanding tone said, "Twenty laps, Starting NOW!" the team took off, Levi easily taking the lead. Eren bit his lip, regretting not bringing his sunblock to practice, today was heating up, and Levi would no doubt burn like a fish on a grill all day with out it. The brunette stood, and made a move to leave, some one caught him by the elbow.

"Wha?" he turned, blinking. Mr. Pixis had caught him, without even having to look.

"Getting some SPF for Ackerman?" Eren's face reddened, but he nodded. Pixis chuckled. "Carry on." Eren made his way into the locker rooms, opening up his bag and searching inside. He didn't notice how the door paused for a split second before swinging closed. Suddenly he was pulled away from his locker room, and smooshed against the wall opposite him. He squirmed, feeling hot breath on the shell of his ear, teeth nipped at his earlobe. He sighed breathy, and felt a mouth close over his throat.

"N-not now, come on." Eren whined, looking back into hungry silver eyes.

"Yes, now," arms encircled his waist, pressing his ass into the front of Levi's pants, Eren could feel how loose the drawstring was, Levi was just teasing him. "Just a quickie." he turned Eren around, holding his hands up to the sides of his head, and lacing their fingers together, rendering Eren sweetly trapped. Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren just the way he knew the brunette yielded to. Eren's hands pushed against Levi's but he reciprocated, growing restless of the agonizingly slow, kisses he allowed the older to push his pink tongue past his lips, and come back up running the flat surface up against the roof of Eren's mouth.

Eren moaned softly, fighting Levi in a dangerous game of 'play or get your tongue bitten'.The brunette leaned back just long enough to tilt his head before being pressed up against the lockers again, Levi nipping and biting. Latching onto his tongue, luring it out of his mouth and sucking on it. Eren let out a wet cry, and his whole body shivered against Levi.

When Levi separated from him looking smug, Eren huffed, and Levi reached over to grab the sunblock out of his hands. "Oh, look, lube." he said with deadpan face

"Are you serious?" Eren's eyes widened, and his brows furrowed.

"No. not really." he comically tossed the bottle over his shoulder with out a care of where it landed. He reached into the thick waist band of his under-armor, pulling out a packet of pink tinted lube, and a condom.

"Levi, we-" Eren looked around. "We can't do this here." he was out of breath flushed, pressing urgently against Levi's leg. And it's past the point of just willing his boner away.

"Sure we can, we can just say I needed help, " Levi caught himself smirking prematurely, "you know, lathering up."

"Fuck." Eren breathed against Levi's athlete pecked his lips one, twice, three times before yanking Eren's sweats and underwear off, and lifting him off the ground, so that Eren had no other choice but to wrap his legs around Levi's hips. Levi used his teeth to open the lube, pouring some out onto his fingers, and circling Eren's hole experimentally, before dipping in. "Damn, we just did this yesterday, hurry up already." the brunette murmured.

"I was trying to be a gentleman." Levi huffed, shoving two fingers in mercilessly. Hitting Eren's prostate head on, making him gasp and his walls flutter around Levi's fingers. The brunettes' eye lids drooped, and his pupils expanded, hiding the usual emerald behind, lust filled black pools.

"Mhmm Fuck! Levi~"

Levi shuddered, Eren's voice was right in his ear. It made it all the better when said brunettes tongue plunged in and flicked around the edge of his ear. Nipping at the industrial piercings there. Levi almost dropped the kid. Instead he growled, and Eren laid his forehead on his shoulder. At least trying to muffle his small sighs. He pulled his fingers out,and Levi quickly shifted to support his Eren with his other hand, releasing his dick, and giving it a few tentative strokes. He was rolling the condom on with he new free hand , and applying the rest of the lube. He grunted as he felt, Eren's hand gently stroking himself, against Levi's sternum.

Levi glanced up into Eren's eyes, the brunette's face flushed, his eyes cloudy.

"Fuck me Levi..."


	2. On my way

"Jeager! Jeager!" Eren blinked his eyes open. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Wha...What happened?" Eren looked around frantically, finally focusing on the person who had said his name. Before him was Mr. Pixis, glaring down at him, hand on his hips.

"Nice to see you could get your beauty sleep while everyone else was actually being productive!" Eren bit his lips and pressed his thighs together where the only thing left over from his embarrassing wet dream, was hid raging hard on.

"Sorry Sir, I-i," Eren looked around, everyone was currently talking among themselves, taking gulps of water, standing around, or stretching. All in their street clothes. "What time is it?"

"Practice is over! Good thing you don't have any other classes after this right?" he eyed him, full well knowing it was the exact opposite. Eren jumped up, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!...Again!" he made a B line straight for the locker room.

"Don't forget the laundry this time, pipsqueak!" he heard Olou call after him, followed by the sound of Levi's smug shred of a chuckle. Eren silently fumed, up gathered all the smelly clothes form the bin, and threw them in a bag, tossing it and his own personal bag over his shoulder, before storming out of doors.

"I'm here I'm here I am so sorry!" he bowed, formally, squeezing his eyes shut, and not even daring to lift his gaze, til the gentle blow from the teacher's folder, was dealt. He looked up, student Council president Petra Ral was glaring at him, resembling her uncle -Coach Pixis- in the way she laid her hands on her hips, and a irritated look pulled at her lips.

"Your twenty minutes late, Jeager."

"M'sorry! Fell asleep at practice, then I had to pick up the laundry, and -" he smacked his own forehead, "I forgot to collect the water bottles, and under amour! And, and I didn't get much sleep yesterday, and with the new event coming up if have to-"

She silenced him with a raise of her hand.

"Just take your seat." she spun round on her heel, standing in the middle of the room. He stumbled defeated, to his chair. Plopping down next to Reiner, on his other side Mikasa had already begun to take notes.

"Alright, so as you all know, we have at the most eight weeks to plan this event." Petra continued where she left off before Eren had interrupted, he pulled his legal pad out of his bag, and scrambled for a pencil, jotting down the deadline date. "The theme has been chosen as..." she sighed, rolling her eyes, because her choice for Veteran's in Pink Idea (which was an attempt to meld Breast Cancer awareness, and military Veterans together in one event) was bunked, "Marvel Mayhem."

"Whoop, WhooOOoooOOp!" Eren cat called from his seat, she shot him a look that would make any other person spontaneously combust, if not for his ability to avert her gaze the split second it was thrown at him.

"First of all we need specifics on what you want there," she gestured to the blank board with one of the freshmen standing by it, pen uncapped and at the ready.

"Costumes!"

"Costume Contest!"

"Crowing of Mr. and Mrs. Marvel."

"Pin the star on the Shield."

"Marvel movie marathon."

and so on and so forth, each idea was written on the board, as it was said.

By the end of the class period, the best one so far was the costume contest.

Petra clapped her hands together, a smile on her face. "Okay everyone you can go! Thank you for your input, and lets hope this turns out great!"

As Eren gathered his things, Reiner clapped a hand on his back and he visibly winced and stiffened at the same time, letting out a pain gurgle. "You ready for tonight?"

"No, why? what's happening tonight?"

"Really? You mean you really forgot?"

"Um, yes?"

"You promised to take everyone out for drinks if you got to choose the party theme!" Eren bit his lip, oh yeah.

"Oh, um sorry I kinda already have plans tonight..."

"Aw, c'mon Jeager, you promised, I was gonna get baked and watch Game of Thrones til one in the morning!" Reiner whined, Eren sighed, turning and walking out with his group of friends following close behind, heading to the gym instead of the locker room this time.

"I can't I promised, someone special I would spend time with them today."

"You mean Levi?"

"NO!" Eren huffed, he took a deep breath, "I-i, I 'm meeting my Mom for an early thanksgiving since I wont be able to, come over this year."

Reiner snorted, "Aw, makin' time for your Mommy, that's so cute!" he keeled over his laughing ringing in the halls. Suddenly he was yanked backwards falling on his ass, but still laughing.

"She's my Mom too you know..." Mikasa said, cracking her knuckles and taking Reiner's place by Eren's side.

"What restaurant are we going to again?"

"Benihana's." Eren heaved a sigh. "What is it?"

" I haven't told Levi yet."

"Can't you do better than that Jeager?" Levi yawned as the brunette bounced himself on his cock. Eren glared at him, and snapped his hips back down onto Levi's. Said raven haired boy was sitting back leisurely on his elbows, his body catching the droplets of sweat that had begun to roll off of Eren's body. The wet slap of their bodies, resounded through out the room, and Eren let and array of wanton moans into the dimly lighted room. "I'm falling asleep over here."

"M' so tir-Ah! Ti-tired L-Levi~ it's been five rounds-" Eren broke off to pant into his own shoulder and he switched into overdrive hips swinging in long lunges, His fingers curling in the bed sheets, and mouth falling open.

"Yeah, and I was doing all the work for the those five rounds, the least you could do is at least one." Levi chuckled, and Eren whimpered. Levi felt, actually felt Eren's stomach muscles tighten and flex, shoving his dick deeper inside, as Eren leaned back sitting fully on his cock and partly on his legs, as he slowly pumped his hand in time with his receding orgasm. His white milky semen leaving a warm trail on Levi's chest. Eren collapsed forward, his juices trapped between them, as he tried to regain his breath. Levi rolled his eyes.

"m'sorry," Eren said propping himself up on on arm, resting his head on his forearm. Levi was enjoying the pull from Eren's insides on his dick, but soon grew tired,and grabbed hold of Eren's hips in one hard thrust shot up, to get the spent brunettes' attention.

"HuUU-NAaahh~ Levi, t-that-!" Eren squirmed, and threw his head back, his tongue lolled out of his open lips, drooling pooling past his lips and dripping down his chin. It mingled with his cooling semen, and Levi crinkled his nose.

"Is that the best you can do?" Levi raised an thin brow. Quirking his lips as those emerald eyes glanced down at him, his face unbelievably red. Levi took a shaky breath as Eren's loosened hole suddenly squeezed unbelievably hard on at his base, Eren slowly and carefully raised his hips, not relinquishing the hard suction his ass caused to Levi's dick. The head popped out with and obscene noise, and Levi's head rested against his hole for a second before Eren pushed out all the left over semen out onto Levi's dick. Still hot jizz running down his length sent Levi into a fit of strange tingling in his fingers, his head buzzed and he never thought he could be this aroused by something like that. Eren sighed and spread one of his cheeks with his hand before sinking back down, slowly relaxing so that Levi slid in, with little resistance. It was only that the head was in that Eren squeezed again, pulling up. Levi's fingers found purchase on Eren's hips digging in, ushering him to go faster, take him in more. In that moment he felt as if he would do anything just to have Eren do that again.

"Come on." Levi's eyes shot open yanked out of his blissful world as Eren grinned down at him."Is that the best you can do?" His dick wasn't even half hard. No he was to spent, but he sunk back onto Levi and tightened. Levi groaned and released against Eren's gaping hole as soon as his dick popped out. Eren bit his lips, and reached for Levi's dick, between this legs, quickly slamming back down. Levi made an embarrassingly high pitched moan, as he tossed his head to one side, his toes curling in hypersensitivity. He scraped long sharp nails down Eren's already cut up back.

"F-fuck!" Eren almost felt sorry for Levi as he felt his fingers dig in ever so slightly, as he pulled out. Eren collapsed heavily onto the raven haired males chest.

"I'm tired." Eren sighed dreamily, and Levi rolled his eyes humming softly. His brushed his fingers through Eren's sweaty hair. Levi couldn't even speak, he was tingling everywhere, trying to get the quick breaths to die down into deeper breaths. Eren traced circles, the way he was positioned he could see the red numbers on his alarm clock tick away in the dark.

7:30, 7:35, 8:00, it was now or never...

"So, tonight, I was thinking."

"Just give me a minute, if you want to go again, I'll-"

"No! I actually wanted to say, um, well there's an event happening tonight..."

"Like for your Leadership thing?" Levi leaned back and blinked at Eren, all flush gone from his pale face.

"Not really, more like a family thing."

Levi's eyebrows sunk down. "Eren, no."

"It's only for a little while, I need a cover, c'mon!" Eren whined.

"No, Eren this," he waved a hand between them, "It means nothing, it's just sex. The rough kind of sex that i could never do with a girl, or anyone else. But I'm not the kind of guy you take home."

Eren had heard it so many times, Levi didn't even have to get past "it means nothing." For Eren to know it would be another night out with Mikasa, and his family. Another night out in which he would show up alone, and they would pester him about who he was dating, and if they where nice. But his mother had become impatient, seeing the marks on his body and him still saying he wasn't seeing anybody, his mom knew something was up.

Even if she didn't care he was gay, she still wanted him to settle down a bit.

"Fine, whatever, it was stupid...just, well, forget it..." he stood, he had a half an hour to be ready for dinner. Sometimes he didn't know why he tried, sweet talking in sex never worked in the past, why would it work now?

He walked out into hall wearing only a t-shirt and socks. After his shower he reentered the room. Levi was on his phone and Eren dried his hair, watching the other male from the corner of his eye. Eren felt queasy in Levi's presence until the latter got up, half dressed, and left.

They didn't say anything more about it again.


	3. I'll follow you Baby

Eren gripped the long sleeve shirt he would no doubt be wearing to the dinner, Mikasa would be around the corner with he tiny fuel efficient car any minute and he had yet to even brush his hair. He hesitated over his array of tank tops, and sweat pants. The suit, and button up shirt Mikasa had dropped off for him was crisp and clean.  
On a whim he threw it on the floor, frustrated with Levi, frustrated with his stupid commitment issues. I mean it was just a dinner! What could go wrong?

He was sitting on the curb when Mikasa pulled up, her face fell when she saw his dark sweat pants, and his wrinkled captain america shirt.

"Eren."

He got up dusting off his backside, and getting into the passenger's seat with out another word. She to climbed back in the car turning the key and glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. They drove, and the silence was killing him. He leaned on the heel of his hand face towards the window.

"So, you think Mom's gonna invite our stupid cousin?"

"He's already there Eren." Mikasa said a little tensely.

"Oh."

The silence was even more prominent now, he chewed his lip.

"You think he brought the dog?" Mikasa glanced at him, then smirked and shrugged.

"He's part of the family."

Eren chuckled and leaned back in his seat, relaxing a little. Mikasa noticed the action. Both hands on the wheel.

"Love you." she said experimentally .

"Yeah...me too." She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Your such a little kid Eren."

"Shut up!" Eren crossed his arms and pouted.

They entered the restaurant, linking arms "just friends" prom-style. His Mother, father, aunt, uncle, step mom, God Father, baby nephew, and even his annoying cousin was there. There where wrapped gifts in the center of that table, balloons tied to chairs, and the three tables where pushed side by side to fit everybody comfortably. He plopped down in the seat right beside his Mother, as soon as she saw him her grin was ear to ear. She squeezed him in a hug. He winced but covered it up by coughing,

She leaned back. "So how have you been honey? You never visit me when Mikasa visits during the weekends!" she pouted.

"I've been busy Mom, just today I got saddled with planning a school event, and I have sports, and games, I'm the head cherrlead-"

His Mom waved a hand at him giggling. "Oh Honey I know, I was just teasing." Eren sighed and relaxed back into his seat. His Mom leaned in, "Did you hear about Your Father's current 'Predicament'?" she made air quotes with her fingers, a sinister smile on her face.

Levi sighed. This was bad.

He was waiting in the Art class room for Eren to come back from Dinner, when ever that was. He had a 11:00 class here after all. So he would wait until the idiot got back, in the mean time he was laid back on the little stage platform tossing a volleyball in the air and catching it over his head, over and over again.

"You do you it's only 8:40, right?" Hanji pipped up from behind her desk.

Levi didn't even look at her. "And your point is?"

"Eren's class isn't for another three whole hours."

"Who says that idiot's the reason why I'm waiting." That idiot was the exact reason why he was waiting. But it's not like he had a class with Eren

Hanji shrugged, and took a deep breath, standing up from her desk, a folder overstuffed with papers under her arm, a mug in her hand. "I'm going to go get some coffee you want some?"

"No."

"Tea then?"

"Hurry up!" he huffed, pouting his lips like a kid, holding the ball close to his sat up as soon as Hanji had closed the door behind her, sighing deeply. Man, Eren was taking a long time...

"No Way!" Eren burst out in laughter, he looked up at his father. "Goin' in to get your plumbing checked!" he snorted jabbing a finger at his Dad. Who sat across the table, arms crossed, a blush creeping over his face. "Can't wait to 'do the do' with a medical instrument Dad!" He started tearing up.

"Well we all know here that when the time comes your probably going to be all to used to the feeling of something up your ass," Eren shot a look down the table, at his smug stupid cousin's face. He grit his teeth, and turned away from the stupid horse face.

"I bet your dog knows how that feels Jean." he muttered.

"Hey!" Jean covered the sandy colored lab's ears. "Below the belt Jeager. Below the belt." Jean narrowed his eyes, and The dog sniffed in Jena's direction, before yawning and laying its head on the floor, wrinkling its orange jacket it was wearing.

"Now, if we could forget about the Doctor Fetish and Bestiality talk." His Step-Mom cleared her throat."Mikasa." she turned to her daughter, "How has anything interesting happened recently?"

Mikasa didn't look up from her salad as it was placed on the table, she jabbed a tiny tomato with her fork. "Eren and I get to go on a large Art retreat in about two weeks."

His Mom-ever interested in the arts- beamed at him.

"I remember you mentioning it, that's great."

"Yeah, if only the stupid retreat wasn't up in the mountains where it's freezing ass cold."

"You have to travel by plane right?" His Mom chimed in, Mikasa nodded, Eren finally took notice of his salad and drowned it in dressing. They ate, conversing of some-what interesting topics, and Eren had found out that his Mom had a boyfriend, (which she graciously rubbed in his face) and that Jean had been accepted into a school that wouldn't interfere with his military duties. Eren had been smiling, forgetting his troubles, enjoying the time with his family, but dinner was soon ending and he licked his lips as giant skillet chocolate chip cookie began calling his name.

"Eren." His Mom called.

He glanced up from the mouth watering picture of a cookie the size of his head.

"Huh?"

"How's life going? Romantically I mean."

Eren sighed. He had been waiting for this moment.

"You ask me every time! Like I said before , It's-"

"-Going great." Mikasa finished for him. He sputtered and his head spun around to look at her. She sipped at her cup of tea silently. His Mom's thin eyebrows shot up.

"Really, now?"

Eren laughed anxiously, if it was some way to get her off his back...

"Uh, yeah."

She crossed her arms and hiked her eyebrows higher towards her tair line.

"Yea, Right!" Jean chided in from down the table.

"Shut up!" Eren threw at him.

"Well.." His Mom said, letting out a big breath, quirking the corners of her lips up. "Please tell us about..." she made a gesture as if to tell him to go on.

"It's a guy..." The word sipped from Eren's lips before he could stop himself, an image popped into his head. Levi standing triumphantly over his dead body, a baseball bat between his fingers, dripping red. A smirk on his face, as he mumbled 'Shouldn't have said anything, loser.' towering over him. Eren swallowed hard, trying to think of a way out of this, a way to derail it from the way it was going.

"Yeah you wouldn't like him otherwise!" Jean chimed in. Eren shot him a death glare.

"That's nice, Honey. What's he like?" His mom was indifferent. Eren felt emotion swirl in his gut.

"He's nice." he started testing the waters, trying to see how vague he could get away with. "And smart." His Mother's nodded, and Mikasa watched him closely out the corner of her eye.

"Are you guys really serious yet?" His step Mom asked leaning in.

"K-kinda." Eren seethed over Mikasa silently. It was just like the time he had confided in her his plans to run away to join the army, which she had blabbed. Which led to Horse face stealing his perfect plan and using it himself.

"Oh well, what about a name?"

"Um, actually." Eren hesitated, his eyes flickered to Mikasa, and he barely saw her hand dip into her ice water, "I-Its L-Le-"

"ARUFF!" Mike made a yelping sound, and everyone's attention shot to the dog, Jean was right there searching the dog for anything wrong. Mikasa cleared her throat.

"What's wrong boy?" Jean rubbed the dogs face."

"I think he needs some fresh air," Miksa placed her glass back on the table, wiping a hcilled wet hand on the table cloth.

"Yes, well it does seem a bit stuffy in here."

"But-"

"I'll go!" Eren stood, almost knocking his chair backwards with how fast he got up. He rounded the table, and fishing inside the bright orange doggy vest's pocket for a leash. He clipped it onto the dogs collar. He sped out of the revolving door, the dog walking in stride beside him. Still inside the restaurant, he heard Jean try to yell 'Hey' but then made an ungodly 'Thud!' sound, letting out a curse about someone leaving an ice cube on the floor.  
He hurried out to the corner. And ran until he was six blocks away from the restaurant, and punched a wall out of frustration. Stupid Levi! Stupid Mikasa! Stupid Everything! Why couldn't more people be like Captain America! Or Spiderman! He wished for nothing more in that moment to be whisked away into the superhero universe by either, more than anything that moment.

He sat down on the curb, Mike quietly sitting next to him. He just wanted things to stay how they where, but change. He wanted to get his Mom off his back, but then again he didn't want to ruin what he had with Levi. He buried his face in his hands, confused.  
like poked at him with his wet nose, Eren looked at the dog's brown eyes, he wrapped around the dogs neck. He buried his face in it's warm silky fur, wiping his nose on the dogs fur. Mike didn't seem to mind. His orange jacket crinkled under Eren's grasp, and Eren felt something hit his hand. He leaned back and reached in the slightly bulging pocket of the dog's Hearing Service Dog Vest, pulling out the extra pair of Jean's hearing aid, along with an unopened pack of batteries. But there was something still there. He dug a little deeper, Mike whimpering as he did so, and he pulled out an old tape recorder, small, cheap headphones.

He grinned, wiping his eyes as he examined the tape inside the player. He positioned the earphones over his ears, and grabbed the leash, smoothing out the wrinkles in the dogs vest, and slipping the hearing aid back inside.

He felt better as his old favorites began to play, he hummed along, feeling his chest get lighter somehow. He forgot about Levi, and balanced on the edge of the curb, he walked extra closed, feeling giddy and free.  
Eren hopped off the curb, when the side walk got narrower. He walked around a whole row of parked cars, the music lulling him into closing his eyes. The song "I Follow Rivers" has just begun to play and he closed his eyes. His chest vibrating with his humming. He earned a skip in his step, and felt Mike poking at his leg. He peeked an eye open and saw the dog nuzzling his leg harder. Ushering him forward. But Eren didn't want to rush anything right then. He turned up the music, and swayed with it.

He made it to the a corner, just one right turn and the restaurant would be about thirty paces down.

Eren felt his body aching, his eyesight went black, the skid of pebbled ground under his shoulder, and hip tore up his skin. He felt himself go lax, the ache in the side of his leg and hip felt like a icy chill setting through his veins. He tried to sit up and was awarded with a blinding head ache.

"Kid! Wha-Are-O-!A-YYY-He-" Some one yelled. The words pulsed, in his ears, but the blood coursing through them drowned it out, he felt dizzy and laid back down on the floor. He heard Mike barking, and tires screeching above the throb of his head. His eyelids fluttered closed, and he remembered not being able to close his jaw fully. It had to have been all over. Otherwise he wouldn't have felt like he was floating.


	4. Think of how much cooler I'll be

Is my Tape player okay?

Was the first thing Eren asked when the Doctors said it was okay fro him to go home. He was fine for the most part, the car had hit his leg, and when he fell he minorly dislocated his knee and sprained his ankle. No biggie, the doctors had said. They had reset it while he was knocked out, he didn't even feel it. He got off with a full leg brace, that supported his knee, and a separate one for his ankle. Other than that nothing but a few scrapes and bruises.

He hobbled down the hall, for the most part. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how to work his darn crutches!

Mikasa had been forced to sit out in the ER waiting room. Her head shot up when she head the tell tale sound of crutches against linoleum. She spun around and saw him hobbling closer the dark brace keeping his leg stiff, but slightly mobile.  
He offered a smile at her.

It seemed to melt her anger slightly, and she let a sigh slip out of her lips.

"Everybody's been worried about you, kid."

Eren's eyes widened. That definitely didn't sound like Mikasa. Behind her was a tall blonde, he tossed Eren his scraped up music player and the brunette caught it.

"You got some good taste in music Mr.J-walker."

Eren didn't take his suspicious gaze off of the man as he addressed him.

"Mikasa. Whose this?"

"He's the police officer who saved you." she stated matter-of-factly. Eren blinked. Saved him? He had thought -up until now- Mikasa had saved him, or Mike-

"Oh my God! Mike! He tried to warn me, where- But I-I-"

The blonde man laughed, out of the blue, and Eren's eyes flashed dangerously at the Police man. Who somehow he felt familiar. A side from the fact he laughed at dead dogs, the man held up a hand to stop Eren from saying more, and had a good nurtured smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" Eren's heart felt like a rabid dog being held back by a chain leash.

"The Dog's fine, my partner's got him in my car, waiting for you." He carded his large hand through his soft locks. Relief washed over the brunette.

"Oh thank God."

"Your just lucky he was there when he was." Mikasa added.

"Why where you in the middle of the street anyway?" The Cop asked.

"Reasons..."

"Anyway, J-walker," the Cop snorted bemusedly, "How's that leg feelin'?"

Eren shrugged, "Oh so you care about others now? Mr.I-Laugh-at-People-Who-Think-Their-Dog-Is-Dead?"

"On a good day." The Cop sniggered. He grinned a Eren, his cool, squinted eyes peering almost through the younger boy, through thick rimmed glasses.

'Glasses? Nope, not Captain America, must be Clark Kent.' Eren noted.

"You're fiery, I like you."

Eren's face went pink, He means endearment, idiot! He told himself. Endearment! En...endearment, right? N-not, 'like like'...right? It's not an invitation, right? Right! Yeah, definitely not an invitation!

Eren literally shook the thought from his head, earning a clueless look from Officer.

Speaking of Police Officer. Eren gave him a once over. "Wait, why aren't you in uniform?"

"I'm off-duty?" the man answered in a tone that sounded like he didn't understand the question.

"No it's just," Eren paused, "you don't look like a police officer. Besides the point, why wouldn't you give Mikasa the dog and leave?"

"I pulled you out of the path of a speeding car, practically saved you, well, most of you. I wanted to see you where okay." The blonde tucked some hair behind his ear, that had fallen into his face, and ran his hand through his hair again. The way that made Eren want to fall over and puke out what ever attraction he was feeling. He didn't know if it was because they guy knew how it affected him, or just because he really needed a hair cut, either way, that hair thing needed to stop or Eren was going to jump him right then and there.

"Seems suspicious to me. A complete stranger is concerned about another complete stranger? The doctor's must have told you I was going to be fine?"

"Oh they did. Twenty seven times." He offered a cute, stupid smile. "But, why don't we talk about it over coffee some time? Then we won't be total strangers, if your so conflicted about accepting it as your friendly neighborhood Policeman, just doing his job, then you can take it as an acquaintance who just happened to stick his neck out for you, eh?"

'Friendly Neighborhood Policeman? Nah, he must be Peter Parker.' Eren's brow hitched up his forehead. "Your asking out a complete stranger?"

"That depends if your saying, 'yes' to this complete stranger?"

"You know what! -dude, wait- what's you name?"

"Erwin."

"Okay, ' '-" Eren made overly sarcastic air quotes, still suspicious.

"Please, just Erwin, was my father."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll play your game."

"Okay then." Erwin shrugged, "How does 11:30 this Sunday sound?"

"Sounds Great!" Eren practically shouted, throwing his hands up.

"But, Eren." Mikasa frowned, stepping in. "You just met him today, you can't-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Elsa!" He pointed in her direction, giving her a sassy pointer finger. Erwin scratched the back of his neck embarrassed.

"O-okay." Erwin said, giving Eren a dorky thumbs up. "12:30!" he spun around stiffly. And not at all as smoothly as he had tried to.

"Er, it was 11 actually." Eren chuckled.

"I-i know! I was just m-making sure you remembered.  
Erwin turned around fully so the red on his cheeks couldn't be seen. "gotta write that down..." Eren overheard. Eren and Mikasa watched as the blonde hottie walked out with a spring in his step.

"Eren." Mikasa cleared her throat. She crossed her arms, giving him a deadpan look. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah! I didn't get his number." The look she shot him gave him chills. "kidding! Kidding!"

"Well?"

He thought about it for a second.

"It goes 'bark, bark'? Thought to be dead, just a while ago? Technically a family member?"

Eren sputtered, "Oh Crap! Erwin, wait! The Dog!"


End file.
